


breaking rules

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment Kurt had been sure he was about to have an ally in Rachel, because there was no way the three of them could risk being evicted over a kitten, not with the great apartment ("Are you sure this is prime real estate, Kurt?" Burt asked when they moved in, "Does it even have windows?") they had managed to get a hold of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking rules

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ 6/18/11.

"Not on the bed," Kurt says, maybe with a little more panic than is necessary for the situation. 

"He's lonely," Blaine says, holding up the little kitten in Kurt's direction like it might sway him. The kitten he had brought home to their apartment two hours ago, even though the building just kicked another tenant out for having a pet. Rachel had stopped mid-rant on -- something, honestly Kurt had tuned out only about a minute in, though to be fair he had also been engrossed in the newest Ikea catalogue -- when Blaine walked in with the tiny kitten tucked against his chest, it's little head peaking out above the top button.

For a moment Kurt had been sure he was about to have an ally in Rachel, because there was no way the three of them could risk being evicted over a kitten, not with the great apartment ("Are you sure this is prime real estate, Kurt?" Burt asked when they moved in, "Does it even have windows?") they had managed to get a hold of. 

Instead of siding with Kurt, though, Rachel had jumped up from her spot perched on the arm of the couch and manhandled Blaine with an alarming disregard to the fact that Kurt was in the room and grabbed the damp looking kitten and danced around the room with it, cooing. 

Kurt did not want to have to move in with Santana. Her blankets were all either hemp or some sort of sketchy silk that Kurt was afraid to touch and for some reason she thought that nailing strap-ons to the wall in her little entranceway for people to hang their scarves and coats on was a good idea and counted as a statement piece. Kurt found it sort of horrifying to think about, let alone hang any of his scarves on. 

Kurt had dealt with the kitten for two hours before everyone decided it was time to end the night. Sinatra-Barbra was the name Blaine and Rachel had agreed on, which made no sense, especially when the kitten was clearly more of the Napoleon or Prince William sort, with his white fur and tiny black triangle patches on his head and tiny little paws -- but Kurt wasn't about to throw his opinions into the naming mix when they weren't about to keep it. Sinatra-Barbra, who Kurt was calling Sinbar in his head, because at least that made a little more sense, had crawled all over his black pants and left little white hairs everywhere. 

So Sinbar was definitely not going on the bed to get hair all over the nice gray sheets and pillowcases. 

"Look at him," Blaine says, waving one of Sinbar's little paws at Kurt, "he can't sleep on the floor."

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. He had plans involving Blaine and their bed tonight. It was Friday night and they always celebrated Friday nights, especially now that Blaine was working double time at his new fall internship and balancing classes. "He can't, he'll shed all over," Kurt says, though Sinbar does look tiny and lonely. 

"He can sleep with me!" Rachel says, sticking her head in their room and then walking all the way in, uninvited, her hands raised out in front of her like a zombie as she heads towards Blaine and the kitten. "Little bitty Sinatra-Barbra can cuddle with me all night."

"Rachel," Kurt says, "remember the apartment rules? Specifically the one stating you aren't allowed in our room?" He should really make Blaine give her Sinbar and then the bed problem would be solved, but he doesn't want to deal with Blaine's sad faces or the fact Blaine would probably leave him in the middle of the night to sleep with Rachel and the cat. They try really hard to avoid those situations. Also, Rachel is kind of crazy and might, like, sing to it all night and keep them all awake.

Blaine might do that too, actually. 

"Oh, it's fine," Rachel says, scratching Sinbar behind his ears, "I know where all your weirdo sextoys are hidden, there can't be any other reason why I should stay out."

"They're not weird," Blaine says, looking at Rachel over the kitten's head, "and we bought those matching dildos together that one time, so you're basically just saying your sextoys are --"

"Wow," Kurt says, really loud and drawn out, "that was information that I never needed to know about. Please never tell me which one is the matching one."

Rachel grins over at him before turning back to petting Sinbar's head and part of Blaine's chest. "It's the sparkly one!" she says. 

"I should have known you had some sort of influence over that purchase," Kurt says, mentally making a note to get rid of that particular item in the box under their bed. 

"Let me take Sinatra-Barbra," Rachel says, ignoring him and making grabby hands.

Blaine frowns at Rachel and then over at Kurt, tightening his grip. Kurt rolls his eyes. "Go to bed, Rachel," he says. "Sinbar can stay with us for one night, and then he's going to find a new home. Okay, Blaine?"

Blaine looks torn between grinning and still looking sad, so he mostly looks ridiculous. "Wait," he says, "Sinbar? What?"

"Sinatra-Barbra is ridiculous," Kurt says, shaking his head, "Sinbar is much better."

"You care!" Blaine says, grinning happily and thrusting Sinbar out into Kurt's chest, where he paws at the buttons on Kurt's shirt and peers at him with overly-wide eyes. Reluctantly Kurt takes him from Blaine's hands, mostly just because he was afraid the thinking-look on Blaine's face had led him to the conclusion that standing with Sinbar thrust out in front of him looked like a good moment to start singing something from The Lion King and it was really too late at night for that sort of thing. 

When Kurt takes Sinbar fully from Blaine's hands, Blaine makes a low, warm noise and steps forward to hug them both. Someday they'll live in an awesome loft that allows animals and Blaine can have all of the animals he wants as long as someone who isn't Kurt does the walking and the feeding and whatever other things cats and dogs require. (He probably should put a limit on the amount of kittens Blaine can bring home, though. One, maybe. Or two. If they're really cute.)

There's a snapping noise from the doorway and Kurt looks up to find Rachel with her camera, smiling at them both with her nose wrinkled up. "This picture is going on my blog," she says, waving her camera at them before backing out of the door, "everyone is going to love it."

"So does that mean just your dads will see it?" Kurt calls out after her, and then feels a little mean because her blog is actually terrifyingly popular and he's sort of afraid one day she'll put the wrong DVD into her laptop (even though that particular DVD is labeled 'astrophysics and boring things' just in case) and Kurt and Blaine will end up with an accidental sextape online. Then he feels justified when Rachel yells from her room about how Blaine comments on every entry because he's a much better friend. 

"She's not allowed in our room," Kurt complains, even though the rule has already been broken. 

"I know," Blaine says, though he doesn't sound like he feels bad about it, and he leans down and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead before leaning down between them both and pressing one against the top of Sinbar's head. Kurt rolls his eyes. He really doesn't want to live in Santana's creepy lesbian shrine apartment when they get kicked out for having a cat because his roommates are the worst. 

Right now he really just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend and also their new kitten. When Blaine takes Sinbar from Kurt's arms -- well, after tugging at him to get him to remove his claws from Kurt's once-very-nice shirt -- he drops Sinbar on the bed. 

"Oh my god," Blaine says, bouncing a little, "he's so adorable I can't stand it."

"You used to say that about me," Kurt says, pushing at Blaine's shoulder, though his voice is fond.

"You're not a kitten," Blaine says, shrugging and flopping down on the bed and curling around Sinbar. Blaine looks up at him with a little smile, looking as fond as Kurt feels. "Can we keep him?" he asks, petting the kitten's tiny pink stomach and making his paws curl up and down towards Blaine's arm. 

Kurt narrows his eyes. Small fluffy animals definitely aren't his weakness but Blaine is. "Maybe," he says. "I'll think about it if you come shower with me before bed." 

Blaine sits up a little, and Sinbar bats at his hand when he goes to take it away. "That's against the apartment rules, though," he says. "And you never break the apartment rules."

Kurt crosses his arms. "Rachel broke a rule and now we have an illegal kitten, so," he says, trailing off.

"Tonight is the best," Blaine says, enthusiastic. Kurt can't agree yet, but he's pretty sure he might agree in a little while.


End file.
